1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable-laying conduit for building insulation, having a substantially rectangular or square cross section and having a longitudinal opening for the insertion of the cable.
2. The Prior Art
Cable-laying conduits of this kind are needed in medium size and larger plants (multiple-family houses, commercial and industrial buildings, public buildings, etc.) for the orderly laying of cables and lines of the most various kinds. A rational and versatile way of installing the conduit segments on the building--on ceilings, walls, pillars, brackets, etc.--would be highly desirable, while naturally the longitudinal opening on the installed conduit must always remain accessible. With known products, whether in the form of plastic profiles, perforated plates bent at an angle, or plasticized wire grids, these demands are met only inadequately.